Potter and Black
by morelikepeterdamn
Summary: Sirius keeps telling himself he doesn't love anyone, especially not Sarah Scrollick...or does he? How will James and Lily get him to realize he does? How will he make her love him back? Will he succeed? Will he lose her forever? read to find out! J/L S/OC
1. Sarah meets the Boys

People can be so cruel. Why did they always pick on her? Just because she happened to be

James Potter's best friend.

Why in the bloody Hell was she so unlucky? Not that she didn't like him as a friend and all, but she meant the obsessed fans.

Girls coming to ask her who he liked, trying to get her to put in a good word of them to James. So selfish.

This is how Sarah Scrollick came to be...

"Bye mum. I'll miss you!" the brown haired girl yelled as she got on the train to her first year to Hogwarts. Her mum—Sally—was crying, more like balling her eyes out, to see her little daughter leaving her side.

"Wow." Sarah said as she walked down the halls of the train. It was amazing. She had come a little late, unfortunately, so had not much luck to find a compartment. She did, however, find one with only two boys sitting in it.

Both had black hair, but one's was messier. This, for some reason, annoyed her very much. Sarah couldn't see his eye color, for she was too far away, but she did see his round glasses. The other's hair was a tad bit longer than messy over there.

She slid open the compartment door, to see both boys startled, looking up at her. Messy had hazel eyes, by the looks of it. The other one had black eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full. May I sit here?"

Black eyes looked her up and down—and she was in her normal clothes, t-shirt and skinny jeans—and a smile played on his lips. Sarah felt a bit weird and uncomfortable with his actions. Messy just looked at her face. He smirked.

"Why, poor little Muggle-Born couldn't make any friends?" Messy said. His buddy over there laughed. Just because she wasn't familiar with all the wizard stuff did _not_ mean she was stupid.

"No, actually, four-eyes, I just arrived late." Messy's smirk left his face and his cheeks went a little pink. His buddy tried to cover his laughs—not succeeding.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black." Black eyes said. When Sarah didn't say anything he continued, "This is James Potter." He gestured at messy. He scooted over and patted the seat beside him. "Care to sit down?"

"I'd be delighted, Sirius." She said, flashing him a smile, before sitting down next to him. "Thank you."

James looked at her and simply said "What's your name?" She felt a bit insulted since he seemed to be more of a downer than his friend.

"Sarah. Sarah Scrollick." She said as she froze in her spot. Sirius had slung his arm around her shoulder. "Um, _Black_, what in the bloody Hell do you think you are doing?" Sarah said calmly.

"Just trying to be more friendly. This is how I become better friends with people." Sirius lied. Sarah believed him though. James simply smirked.

"Oh, well, okay then." She said. She turned and faced James. She thrust her hand toward him. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked him.

"Why did you put your hand in front of me? As if I would actually shake it." Sarah felt hurt by these words. So he was too good to be friends with her? Fine, then.

"Well then, _Potter_, I will take notice of that for later purposes."

Sarah crossed her arms and sat there, not noticing that Sirius' arm was still on her shoulders. She couldn't take Potter's annoying stares anymore, so she decided to leave. Also, because she didn't want Potter to see her cry—yes, he had hurt her with his words.

She got up and the two boys took notice. Tears were threatening to come out at any point so she mumbled something around the lines of "I'm going to go look around a bit." And left, headed towards the girls bathroom. On her way, she bumped into a few girls. Three, actually.

They saw her cry, and stopped her. All Sarah heard before breaking down was a chorus of "What happened?" "What's wrong?" "Are you alright?" from all three girls.

She had told them about what happened, and they led her to sit with them.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Said the girl with red hair and green emerald eyes.

"I'm Victoria Valee. You can call me Vickie." Said the one with black curly hair, and blue eyes.

"And I'm Alice Curt." Said the last girl. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks for helping me. My name's Sarah Scrollick."

"Oh, it's alright. Are you a first year?" said Vickie. Sarah nodded and then she went on. "We are too."

After the girls had talked awhile, Sarah eventually fell asleep on Alice's lap. Hey, she was the youngest and Alice was the oldest out of them all. She was woken up by a calm voice.

"Sarah, we're here, come on." She sat up abruptly, and remembered something as the girls pulled down their trunks.

"Ah, bloody Hell!" Sarah yelled. The girls all turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lily. "Are you okay?"

"No, I forgot that my trunk is with Black and Potter. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay..." the three girls said in unison as Sarah turned and headed for the compartment Black and Potter were in. Before she got there she was stopped by an arm grabbing her around the waist. She let out a small screech before turning around and looking into hazel eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?"

He smiled, and refused to let her go. "You forgot your things with us. We, being the handsome gentlemen we are, brought them for you."

Sarah's violet eyes lit up and she smiled up at him. "Really? Thank you so much!" and with that she gave him a quick hug and let go almost instantly. What she didn't notice was that James Potter's face went slightly pink as she put her arms around him.

"Um, no problem." He said a bit embarrassed. Sarah tilted her head a bit and thought to herself, 'He's kind of cut when his cheeks go pink! How cute.'

"OI! James, let's go!" She heard Black yell. Potter snapped out of his dazed expression and dropped her trunk and left without a word. 'Strange...' Sarah thought.

She headed toward where she saw the familiar redhead and black hair and blonde over by a big group. She rushed over there and made it just in time so her luggage was carried off.

"What took you so long?" Vickie asked innocently. Sarah just simply shook her head. She didn't really have anything to say. Vickie eyed her quickly before turning her attention to the seventh year girl and boy explaining things to them. Apparently they're called the 'Head Boy and Girl.'

Soon enough she found herself somehow in the same boat as Potter and Black. The good thing was that Lily was there. To Lily's discomfort Potter was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Was it.... Longing? No, it couldn't be.

Sarah shifted her gaze from Lily—who was grabbing hold of her forearm—to Potter—who was staring at Lily—to Black, who was—wait!—staring at _her_?

Sarah's face immediately turned red—she wasn't used to attention. _Thank god that it's too dark for anyone to see me_, she thought as she looked away from Black. Her eye caught a familiar looking blonde haired girl laughing crazily at something a boy with—she thinks—sandy brown hair said.

Sarah smiled to herself. She then noticed the boat had stopped and they had arrived. Sarah and Lily quickly moved away from the two boys trying to avoid any contact with them. They soon found Vickie and Alice.

Before they had a chance to speak to each other they found themselves waiting to be called up to the sorting hat. Sarah kept zoning in and out waiting for her name to be called.

"Scrollick, Sarah!" the professor yelled. Sarah felt her heart beating wildly. From what she had heard Slytherin was for the worst people. She definitely did NOT want to be in Slytherin! Hufflepuff was for the loyalist of people. She would be okay with that. Ravenclaw was for the braniacs. Sarah wasn't that smart so she doubted she was going to be in Ravenclaw. Last, but certainly not least, was Gryffindor. The house for the brave. She wanted to be in Gryffindor.

As she sat down and placed the sorting hat on her head, which covered her head because it was so bloody BIG, she failed to notice that a certain black haired boy with black eyes was watching her with intensity.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. As the lady—Professor McGonagall—took the hat off her Sarah felt a smile play along her lips as she skipped to the Gryffindor table where cheers were emanating from.

She sat with Alice, Lily, and.... Potter and Black...

_Oh, great_, Sarah thought. She didn't look toward them as she felt the happiness from the older Gryffindors surround her. Maybe she would like it here.

Finally Vickie joined them as her name was called and she came to sit with them. They all ate after Professor Albus Dumbledore made his speech. Apparently the forbidden forest is..... Forbidden. Big surprise there.

After they ate they were led to their dormitories by a prefect and the four girls sat down in the common room as the rest went upstairs. They talked and laughed for a while.

"Oh, I really wanna be head girl in my seventh year!" Lily yelled excitedly.

"Okay, calm down Lily." Sarah joked with her new friends.

"So, don't you guys think that Remus guy is super cute?" Alice said and then everything was quiet. Sarah smirked at her friend and said:

"Oh, you mean that boy you were crushing on in the boat to Hogwarts?"

Alice's face went red and she looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. Lily and Vickie laughed loudly at her expression.

Sarah wondered what was wrong with her friends as they abruptly stopped laughing to stare at something behind Sarah.

Sarah turned slowly around to see something she really could've gone without.

_Potter and Black... _She thought nastily.


	2. Sirius, Jealous, much?

This is the very first thought the young girl had,

"Why does everything seem so good, but doesn't last?"

She cried and cried as she longed to see a face she knew to light up her eyes with happiness.

Too bad there were no more good things in life for this young girl...

"What do you want, Potter, Black?" Sarah said as she found herself standing and facing them.

"Nothing. And, even if we did, it's none of your business Scrollick." Potter spat at her. His eyes lingered from her to Lily Evans—the girl he thought to be the most beautiful thing ever—and back to her. He wanted desperately to be with Lily, but he knew that was impossible if he was enemies with one of her best friends.

"Um, Sarah, maybe we should go?" said Vickie's soft scared voice. Sarah didn't even falter to decide whether they should or not. All she muttered before walking off was "Sure, okay." And with that they all basically ran towards the staircase.

Lily, Vickie, and Alice all ran up laughing and screaming, while Sarah walked up slowly. That's when Sirius noticed something.

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you fancy Lily?"

Silence...

"What made you think that?" Sirius' best friend yelled defensively.

"Nothing just thought I'd ask! Geez..."

Sarah took one last glance at the boy she thought had a thing for Lily and smiled then walked the rest of the way up happily, not hearing their conversation.

Once she got there she noticed that her friends were all waiting for her. She decided something.

"Hey, Lily?" she asked brightly.

"Yes Sarah?" Lily replied.

"You know that boy with the glasses from down there?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think he has a thing for you."

Lily instantly turned almost as red as her hair. And that was saying something!

"Well? Lily are you alright? LILY!" Alice yelled pulling Lily's hair at the last part.

"OWWW!" she yelled as she pulled her hair free of Alice's grasp. "So what if he does? I don't think he does, though, we barely know each other."

"I'm tired, aren't you guys?" Sarah said as she fake-yawned, not wanting to carry on the conversation. Everyone agreed and went to their beds to go to sleep. Sarah had a dreamless sleep which was peaceful for her.

In the morning Sarah woke up early and decided to go to the common room since she couldn't go back to sleep. She took a shower, changed her clothes and went to brush her teeth. After that she went down to the common room. She saw a boy sitting down. He had brown hair. She decided to play a trick on him.

Sirius was walking down the boy's dormitories to the common room. Then he heard voices.

"What are you doing?" a boy.

"Just trying to have some fun! God, Zac, can you be anymore less fun?" Girl. Wait, hold on! That was Sarah! Sirius immediately stopped to listen.

"What do you mean not fun?" the boy complained.

Sarah then screamed and started laughing. "Oh, you know I still love you." She told the boy. Then he started to laugh.

Sirius was completely frozen. Not even the second day of school and she's already in a relationship? Wow, this girl worked fast!

He felt jealous. Not that she had a boyfriend, but that she was working faster than him! He was going to become the best player at Hogwarts, and how's he supposed to do that if this girl was messing up his chances?

He walked down the stairs to see Sarah and the boy she was talking to coiled up on the floor together. He sat down as far away as possible from them.

The boy looked at him for about two seconds and then was flipped over by Sarah.

"IN YOUR FACE!" she yelled as she got up and ran around the common room with 'Zac' chasing her. Sirius felt sick to the stomach for some reason when he saw Zac catch her around the waist and swing her up.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he finally set her down on the couch...

The couch next to him... He shot a glance in their direction.

He saw Sarah with her eyes closed, and smiling slightly. Now his heart was starting to pound.

Random thoughts started to rush through his mind.

_What if he kisses her? What if she doesn't want him to and he forces her? What if she _wants_ to?_

And then he snapped back to reality. What was he thinking? He didn't really care, and he didn't even know this girl. All he knew was that she had a stuck up attitude, her name was Sarah, and she had beautiful, violet eyes..... WHAT? What's going on?

_It's probably just because I'm half asleep..._ he thought to himself. But he couldn't stop staring at the girl with curly, shoulder-length brunette colored hair. She looked so peaceful when she wasn't scowling at him...

He was in such a deep thought debating with himself, he didn't notice the smiling brown haired boy leaving and whistling.


	3. Is He In Love?

Brunette hair? Violet eyes? A smile to die for?

All these thoughts ran through his head as he watched the poor young, defenseless girl slip away from him. His very being was dying right in front of his eyes.

The worst part yet, is that he had refused to help her.

And now he was grieving over her, wondering how he let himself be the reason she was gone... forever.

Lily woke up and noticed that Sarah had already woken up. _Well, there's a surprise. I'm usually the first one up in the family._

Lily got ready and was walking down the stairs when she saw something that startled her.

The boy from yesterday—not four eyes, the other one—was sitting on a couch staring at Sarah as she relaxed and the other couch. _Interesting...._ Lily thought.

She walked down making as much noise as possible. The boy was snapped out of his daze and his face turned a bit pink before he looked away from both Lily and Sarah.

Sarah opened her eyes and as she saw who it was a smile crawled up her face. "Lily!" she yelled as she ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" Lily replied happily. Then they heard a muffled groan from the boy's stairs. Lily turned toward the stairs as she saw Sarah's face turn from smile to frown instantly. Then she knew why.

The other boy from yesterday. What did Sarah call him again? Potker? Posser? She was pretty sure it was 'Pothead' or something like that.

He dragged himself over to the couch. Lily glanced at her watch—HOLY CRAP! It was 4:30A.M!

"Sarah, let's go sit down on the couch opposite from them and giggle to annoy them!" Lily whispered eagerly to her friend. Sarah's face lit up instantly. They went and sat down, whispering nothing and giggling.

Lily's plan worked, it aggravated them. Then the one with glasses spoke up.

"Will you _shut up_ Scrollick!" it was more of a statement than a question. Sarah's face went from happy to hurt all in two seconds. Lily was about to say something when Sarah replied just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Potter?"

"Oh, okay." Potter—Lily corrected herself—said, smirking. "And I'll do that when they find out a way to expel all Muggle-Borns. In other words, people like you. _Mudbloods._ Lily instantly became furious with this boy. Sarah pretty much jumped off the couch walked towards him slowly smiled mischievously, and slapped him hard across the face. She then started to sob and covered her mouth, while running out of the common room—leaving a pair of worried people behind.

"Potter, you're horrible!" Lily yelled as she ran out of the room and through the portrait hole following the person she considered like a sister.

"Sarah! Sarah, WAIT!" Lily yelled trying to catch up with Sarah.

They ran outside the school, and down towards the lake. Just as Lily was about to stop and take a break, her friend collapsed from sobs, to actual crying and just laid there.

Lily approached Sarah and asked cautiously, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up and Lily saw that Sarah looked like a mess. Her normally wavy brown hair was frizzy and everywhere, while her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you...?" She began but didn't finish, for Sarah had hugged her and began crying silently. "Shhh," Lily said, rubbing her friend's back. "It'll be alright."

They stayed like that for 20 minutes, and finally Sarah stopped, wiped her eyes and they walked back to the castle. They had only wasted 35 minutes all together, so it was 5:05A.M.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower they headed back to sit in the common room. Sarah stopped and watched as James and Sirius shifted their attention to her. They whispered something to each other and laughed, the whole while Sirius staring at Sarah.

Sarah had heard what they said. Lily didn't. She walked past Sarah, grabbing Sarah's wrist, and pulled her towards one of the couches.

Sarah was sitting on the couch, and glanced up at the two boys who were sitting on the couch in front of her. Potter was staring at Lily, and Black was staring at the fire looking deep in thought.

When she glanced at her watch she saw that it was 6. She told Lily she was going to go sit in the library for a bit. She laughed as Lily said, "Whaaaaa? Oh, yeah, go ahead." When she laughed she immediately regretted it as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Potter and Black had glanced up and were watching her.

"Well, I'll be going then." She told Lily as she uncomfortably walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridors.

As she was walking into the library she saw Zac sitting in the library. "ZAC!" she yelled excitedly.

She ran over there and hugged the fifth year. He hugged her back and she took a seat across from him. "So whatcha doing?" She asked him.

"Just reading. Why'd you come down here? Aren't you happy to be with the great first year that interrupted us?" Zac replied, closing his now finished book.

"WHAT? I DO NOT LIKE BLACK!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, it was only a question. But he seemed to be pretty interested in you..." he trailed off.

"Why would he be? I mean we aren't even friends."

"I don't know, Sarah. Love works in a mysterious way. Have you even tried giving him a chance?"

Sarah got irritated with him. "No..." Zac opened his mouth to say something when Sarah cut him off. "And I'm not going to." She then stood up to leave. But then Zac tugged on her arm.

"Okay, bye then." He said as he pulled her to him to give her a hug and kiss her cheek.

Sirius was walking down to the library. After James had left he asked Evans where Sarah went. Lily had smirked and told him, "She went to the library. Good luck." And disappeared without another word up to the girls' dormitories.

Right as he entered the library he saw something that he felt his heart stop at.

There was Sarah. In Zac's arms. He gave her a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek before letting go. Sarah had started to walk towards him. He didn't know why, but he was rooted to his spot.

As Sarah walked by his cheeks felt hot and he said "Uh....um..... I-I..." but then he felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest.

The reason? Simple.

Sarah walked by without saying a word. Heck, she didn't even look in his direction. She held her head high and just walked away, completely oblivious to his presence.

Why did it hurt so much...?


	4. No, It can't be, Can it?

Was this ever going to end?

They doubted that they would ever see the light again.

"Remember when we had so much fun?"

They were all doomed forever as he said his last words; though he knew that who he was addressing it to would never hear his poor shaky voice,

"I love you."

Zac watched from his chair, amused. He had seen everything. From the point where Mr. Sirius Black walked in until now. He saw Sirius try to speak with Sarah, and Sarah was completely oblivious to his presence. Or at least, pretending to be anyway. Now poor Sirius was standing alone rooted to his spot staring at the spot where Zac's little sister walked by him.

Sirius then looked up at Zac. Zac smirked at him, then turned his attention on his book. He heard footsteps coming toward him, and looked up, only to see Sirius Black sitting where Sarah was sitting before.

"May I help you?"

Sirius looked like he was furious. "What's your relationship with Sarah?"

Zac closed the book and leaned back in his chair. His smile grew wider, as he asked, "Why do you care?"

Sirius' cheeks went red and he looked at his feet. "I-I... I just wanted t-to know..."

"Sure..." Zac said as Sirius looked up. His eyes looked hopeful...for what? Zac knew the answer to that.

He was hoping that Zac would say that Sarah and him were just friends. Too bad for Sirius then, because that's exactly the opposite of what Zac told him.

"Me and Sarah are more than you can imagine." He whispered. He then got up to leave. Hey, he wasn't completely lying. He doubted that Sirius would ever think that they were siblings. The only thing they had in common was their brown hair.

Sarah felt sort of bad for Black. Why wouldn't she give him a chance? Easy. Because if she did then she'd be forced to be by Potter, and she did _not _want that.

As she was walking back she noticed it was five minutes 'till classes started. She went and checked her schedule.

Potions first. Charms second. Divination, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last she had Transfiguration. (**A/N: I don't remember the other classes if there were any. Sorry.)** She didn't mind her schedule.

As she walked to Potions with Alice—Lily and Vickie had Divination first—they didn't notice the two boys walking after them.

"Sit by me?" she asked Alice as they entered. They had Potions with the Slytherins and so they wanted to be together.

"Oh, um, sure." Alice replied, gazing somewhere else in the room. Sarah followed her gaze and smiled to herself.

"If you want to go sit by Remus, go ahead."

Alice's face turned red and she looked at Sarah. "But what about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"Alright then..." and with that she took off towards Remus, and as he saw her he smiled sweetly.

Sarah sat in the middle rows; she didn't really like the front. If you were at the front the professor always picked you. If you sat in the back, you'd constantly be getting in trouble for something, that you might not have even done. If you sat in the middle, however, you were neither. You were kind of just... there.

Potions class was like torture to her. Black and Potter were in her class. They sat in the back, constantly throwing paper balls at her. She broke her pencil in the middle of class. That's when she heard snickers from the two boys.

Then Sarah opened her hand to look at her palm. It was bleeding from the wood of the pencil. She raised her opposite hand.

"Yes, Miss Scrollick?" the professor asked.

"May I go to the Hospital Wing?" she replied, showing the professor her bleeding hand.

"Oh, yes, of course." The professor said looking around. "Mr. Black you will help her there."

Sarah's face immediately went from calm to scowl. She stood up, as did Black.

They left in silence, until Sarah started to feel a stinging in her palm. She drew a sharp breath in, and shut her eyes. Black surprisingly broke the silence by saying,

"Here, let me see." And without leaving her anytime to reply to him, he took her hand in his and examined it. Her face turned slightly pink.

"It's fine, let's just keep going." She said as she pulled her hand back.

On the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing and back there was a long silence. One thought shot across both first years minds.

'_This is going to be a long year...'_


	5. Flying Lessons, Dangerous?

The girl was gone.

So was the boy that loved her.

Their friends were screaming as they witnessed the horrible thing.

Only one person could've done it.

Themselves.

"C'MON, LILY! ALICE, HURRY UP! VICKIE, MOVE IT!" Sarah yelled at her roomies.

They all moaned as they knew why their friend was so cheerful. Flying lessons.

"LET'S GO!" Sarah yelled, throwing pillows at her friends. They all got up and got dressed mumbling "Alright, alright, we're up."

After breakfast, they all walked to the field. Except Sarah, of course. She skipped.

Once they got there they waited for the professor to start.

"Alright, now stand on the left side of your broom. Good; now put your right hand over it and say, 'up!'" said the professor.

Sarah did as she was told ("UP!") and the broom came up instantly. She smiled, pleased with herself. She then looked around to see who else got theirs up. A few Slytherins did. When Sarah looked the other way she saw two certain people laughing as they teased someone else.

Potter and Black.

"Okay," said the professor as everyone got theirs up. "Now, mount you brooms and kick off the ground with your feet when I say three." Everyone mounted their brooms and waited until they could lift to the air. When the professor didn't say anything Sarah became impatient.

"One... Two... THREE!" the professor yelled, and all the brooms lifted up the first years so they were flying. After teaching them how to control it the professor told them they could play around as they pleased—and so they did.

Sarah was having so much fun. She scared Vickie by doing tricks and that terrified her because she didn't want Sarah to fall off her broom.

Then she saw Potter come up to her.

"What do you want, Potter?" Sarah said as she slowed down and flew beside James.

"Well, Sarah, I just wanted to offer you a chance to race. Would you like to?"

Sarah wasn't paying attention that he had called her by first name. Her eyes twinkled when he said race. "Absolutely." She replied and smiled.

"Brilliant." Was all he said before he called over Black and had him conjure up a flag for the finishing spot. Everyone seemed interested and flew by and hovered there watching.

"Ready....... GO!" Black yelled.

Sarah and James both zoomed off in full speed, and weren't budging. Sarah smiled, as she got closer to James. He caught on, and started to slow down. That's when Sarah sped up and he sped up too. She beat him to the flag, as she slowed down. She turned around the flag as she grabbed it, and sped up to the starting place.

She got there first, but right as she stopped something strange happened. Her broom started acting weird.

"YEAH!" screamed all her friends, and stopped as they saw what was going on. "Sarah! Sarah!" all the kids yelled worriedly. Her broom was going forward, backward, side to side, up and down, all at the same time.

Sarah couldn't find it in her to scream. She just held on tight and closed her eyes—tightly.

When Lily tried—shakily—to come by her, the broom only went crazier. When Alice, Vickie, and Remus tried it went even faster, if that was possible. This time, Sarah did scream. Then her broom stopped abruptly, and everything was silent. Dead silent.

Then as she sighed and loosened her grip it moved again and this time she slipped off. She was holding on to it with one hand. Everyone started to scream, and the broom kept moving and moving, until finally Sarah couldn't hold anymore. Sarah fell.

"SARAH!" she heard her name being called by various people, but all she could think about was how much this would hurt. She let out a blood curdling scream as she fell. Then she felt someone's arms around her body. But she still knew she was falling. She couldn't help it, and she fainted just as rain started to poor down on them all. Before she was out completely, she heard a little girl's voice in her mind.

She was saying:

"_The world is sad today_

_No one smiles,_

_No one laughs_

_No one's cheering,_

_No children playing,_

_Heaven is crying on this gloomy day,_

_Was this meant to happen_

_Was today supposed to be sad_

_I have questions_

_Though answers I can never find_

_The angels are crying_

_It's raining today."_

**A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter. Anyway, the poem at the end was made by my BFF Ashley! All credit of the poem goes to her, because she told me I could use it. Also, most likely if I use any depressing kind of poems, they're from her. Some will be from me, but most are probably gonna be from her. So hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. 4 And A Half Days

A shadow flew up behind her.

She didn't notice, until she heard something behind her.

But it was too late...

Right as the girl turned halfway her scream echoed through the whole magical world.

Right there, was someone to help.

But they chose

Not to.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked straight up to the sky. She tried to sit up, but she was sore everywhere. She wondered what happened, only to be gifted with the answer.

She fell off the broom. Someone grabbed her, but that didn't stop the fall. She noticed that something was on her. She looked to her side and saw something shocking.

There was Black. Laying down unconscious with _way_ more cuts and bruises than her. One thought crossed through Sarah's mind at the moment.

_Was Black the one that saved me?_

Then she heard him groan, and his eyes opened. They opened very slowly, though. She very hurriedly asked him questions as she sat up, trying not to wince at the pain.

"Sirius? Sirius are you alright?" Sarah wasn't aware that she was calling him by first name. She was too busy wondering if her savior was going to be okay.

He smiled up at her and said, very weakly, "It doesn't matter, as long as you are."

Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes. Here was the boy she hated, lying on the ground with—probably—broken bones. She made it clear she hated him, and he just saved her from dying, almost getting himself killed in the process.

He closed his eyes slowly again. Sarah felt the salty tears roll down her cheeks. "SIRIUS! PLEASE, SIRIUS, WAKE UP!" she started to shake him, but he was already unconscious. But she didn't know that.

"Please... wake up..." she said whimpering, as professor Dumbledore came up. Everything happened in slow-motion for Sarah after that point. They took him away, and allowed her to skip classes for however it took her to become less depressed.

"Um, Sarah, we brought you some food." Alice said bringing Sarah the food. Sarah didn't move from her position on the bed. "Okay... I'll just set it here for you." And with that the three girls left, leaving Sarah alone. She felt so guilty for what happened to Siri-Black. He had been unconscious in the Hospital Wing for about 4 ½ days now. She had run out of tears on the 2nd day.

Right as Sarah was replaying what happened at the field there was a tap on the window. When she looked she saw an owl. When she opened the window to let it in it dropped a note on her bed and flew off. _Strange..._ she thought.

On the envelope was written in blue ink:

"Miss Sarah Scrollick,

Gryffindor"

She opened the letter and read:

"Dear Miss Scrollick,

Mr. Black has woken up and we thought you would want to be the first to see him.

No one has seen him yet, don't be worried.

We have also sent this letter to you because while he was unconscious he has been muttering 'Sarah... Sarah are you okay...' and thought that it would be you.

Please report to the Hospital Wing as fast as you can so that you may see him.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore"

Sarah didn't even change her clothes. It was a Saturday and she was still in her pajamas, but she didn't really care. All she had in her mind right now was seeing Sirius.

She ran to the Hospital Wing with people staring at her. As she entered Madame Pomfrey smiled at her without a word. Sarah slowed down to a walk as she slowly approached Sirius. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickening. She smiled as she saw his bed. She practically ran over to him only to be saddened again.

He wasn't awake. She figured it must've been some cruel joke played by someone who knew she was worried about him. She began to turn, tears in her eyes, when someone grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned around slowly to see Sirius Black looking at her, a smile pasted on his face. She felt the tears come down at once. She didn't even say anything; she just smiled and cried more, while hugging him.

Sirius was told by Professor Dumbledore that Sarah was coming to see him. His heart fluttered happily in his chest. He decided when he heard her running down the corridors he would pretend to still be asleep.

He heard her stop by the bed, and he opened his eyes just in time to surprise her. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away, and saw her face filled with tears as she saw him smile at her. Her hair was dishelved and she was only wearing her pajamas. They were a tank top and a pair of froggy pants. She smiled and her whole face lit up beautifully. She cried and sobbed while hugging him. He could die a happy man now.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard people shuffling in and yelling his name.

Sarah jumped apart from Sirius as she heard other people coming in. They were, James, Lily, Alice, Vickie, and Remus. They all stayed talking with Sirius for a while. Then Sarah saw something. Sirius looked like he was in pain.

Then the little girl's voice came back...

"_You lay still and unmoving_

_People gather around anxious_

_Waiting for you to open your eyes_

_After awhile you finally do_

_People smile_

_But it was my fault_

_It was because of me you're like that_

_You smile but I can see the pain_

_Your hurt but your pride's too big_

_You won't tell._

_Just to see you wake up makes me feel_

_A little less guilty."_

**A/N: Heyy, Ashley wrote the poem, again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, because i really enjoyed writing this chappie. Please review, i'll hve more up sometime...........idk when........**


	7. Daydreams Of Dances

A sound echoed through the dark building.

She ran to find the source.

When she found it she saw him cradling her when everything was over.

She saw him refuse to save her.

Tears fell down to her cheeks as she cried on the floor wishing that this was all a dream, Hoping that somehow this wasn't happening, and that she would still have everyone, not lose everyone.

But, she knew the answer.

This wasn't a dream, nor will it ever be...

Sirius had left the Hospital Wing and was going back to his classes. He couldn't help but notice however, that Sarah wasn't coming to class yet.

He decided to skip Potions that day and was waiting for her on the couch. Then he heard footsteps, and saw her coming down.

He smiled, and saw her hair in a tight ponytail. She was walking down slowly, seemingly tired. He got up and as he was about to say good morning to her she just walked away. He felt hurt at this. A week ago he had saved her from dying, and in the Hospital Wing it seemed like they had some sort of connection. She had been crying over him, and hugged him, and was so happy he wasn't dead, and now, she just walked away from him like none of that ever happened.

Sirius stood there for a couple of minutes in shock and then decided to follow her.

As he caught up with her, he was presented with the sight of Zac with Sarah. He wanted to go punch Zac in the face for always ruining his opportunities to talk to Sarah. He held back and just walked behind them. He could deal with just shooting Zac glares from behind.

Just as they all neared the Great Hall, Zac kissed Sarah on her forehead and departed as she went to sit by Evans, and the rest of them.

Dinner went by very quickly. It was basically Remus, James, and him staring at the three girls across the table. **(A/N: Sorry, but I really don't want Peter in my story...)** They never noticed it, which was lucky for them.

Professor Dumbledore came up and announced:

"There will be a dance, that all may attend to! Please, come to the dance and enjoy yourselves! It will be on September 21st!"

That was two days from now. Sirius wanted to have a date, many dates actually. But the first person to come to his mind was—no doubt—Sarah Scrollick. He dozed off thinking about him and her dancing, having the time of their lives. Then the song turned into a slow one. They leaned in inching closer to each other, and as their lips were about to touch—

"—OI! Sirius are you alright? We're leaving, come on." James said patting his friend on the back. He looked toward Sarah once more to see she was already gone. He sighed heavily and followed James back to Gryffindor Tower.

He sat in the common room, not wanting to go to sleep yet. He daydreamed about him at the dance, with a beautiful, brown haired girl with violet eyes. And her hair—her silky hair—wasn't pulled up in a ponytail, but down loose and wavy.

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, spread across the couch.

Sarah walked in through the portrait hole, and told Lily, Alice, and Vickie she'd be up in a minute.

As Sarah walked over to the couch she saw Sirius spread across the couch fast asleep. She smiled to herself at how peaceful and calm he looked. He kind of even—and she hated admitting it—looked cute when he slept.

She went over to grab a blanket and covered him with it. She moved his hair out of his eyes and sat there for a minute or two. Then she couldn't help herself, and kissed him and the forehead. Her face turned a little red, even though he wasn't awake, and she skipped up to her room happily.

Everyone at Hogwarts was anticipating the upcoming dance. Even Miss Sarah Scrollick, who hated to go to dances and such. She just thought that maybe—just maybe—a certain black haired boy would ask her to go with him. And her answer? Definitely a yes.


	8. Will You NOT Go To The Dance With Me?

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

But these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye.

I feel alone here

And cold here

Though I don't want to die.

But the only anesthetic

That makes me feel anything

Kills inside.

Lily woke everyone up telling them they were going shopping today. Sarah groaned, but agreed anyway.

They went to Hogsmeade to go pick out their dresses. They all picked their favorites—without showing each other—and left to go back to Hogwarts. As they entered, Sarah saw that Sirius was still asleep on the couch. They all snuck up the stairs, and hid their dresses somewhere no one could find them.

Sarah walked into the Great Hall with her friends, only to be separated at the end. Why?

Well, Remus came up and asked Alice—right in front of everyone—if she would go with him to the dance. Of course, she said yes. Her face was red, when he smiled and kissed her cheek, then walked back to sit with Potter and Black.

Vickie was pulled to the side and asked by a Ravenclaw if she would agree to go with him. She said yes, but we all failed to remember his name. We found out later by Vickie his name was Mark Lawskey, and was a third year.

Potter finally pulled out all his Gryffindor courage and asked Lily. She stuttered for a moment, her face turning beet red, as she agreed.

Sarah waited and waited, but no one asked her. She acted like she cared, but inside her heart was aching. Soon, she saw Sirius come to class and look at her. Their eyes met, but he quickly looked away, and he looked at a girl that was coming up to him. They talked and he asked her to go to the dance with him.

Sarah's world felt like it was falling apart, though she hid it quite well. Once she heard those words come out from his mouth—

"—will you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh! Of course, Sirius!" the girl said cheerily.

Sarah thought he would ask her. But she guessed wrong. Because—apparently—he didn't give a damn about her.

"_My world is shaking_

_Though nothing is moving_

_My world is trembling_

_But no one notices_

_My heart is shaking_

_Because you're shattering it_

_My world is breaking_

_Because you left_

_My heart is mended_

'_Cause I know I have_

_My friends."_

**A/N: Heyy, sorry, it's short. I can't believe Sirius didn't ask Sarah to the dance, can u? Anyway, the poem at the end is from Ashley again. Please comment!**

**Me: REVIEW IT PLZ!**

**Ash: Yea review the damn story! Chapter! WHATEVER!**

**Me: Ashley, when did you get here?**

**Ash: Oh, like a minute ago. Why?**

**Me: No reason, just curious.**


	9. A Day Of Confusion

Pick yourself up

And dust yourself off,

Get back in the saddle

You're on the front line,

Everyone's watching

You know it's serious

We're getting closer

This isn't over

The pressure's on,

You feel it

But you got it all,

Believe it!

Sarah dragged herself to lunch once morning classes were over. She avoided Sirius when he tried to speak to her after class. She practically ran out and once she got to the table she looked down at her food, just poking it.

She looked to the side and saw Sirius watching her. She looked away quickly, but not before she made sure he saw her scowl at him. Lily watched and was about to ask why, but Sarah shook her head. She ate a little, and was the first to leave.

Once she got to the common room, she collapsed onto the couch and started crying. She basically just cried herself to sleep.

Sirius left shortly after Sarah did, and checked the library first. She wasn't there. He then went to the common room, to see if she was there. She was.

He began—

"—Sarah, listen about before—" but he stopped as he saw something surprising. There was Sarah, asleep on the couch, curled up, and her cheeks were wet. She had been crying.

He was getting closer, and eventually got so close that their faces were inches apart. He couldn't stop himself. He had a strong urge to do this—though he knew it was not fair for Sarah.

Right as he was about to touch his lips to hers someone interrupted.

"Oh, ho-ho! What's this, I see? Mr. Sirius Black about to kiss Sarah Scrollick?" a voice said. Not just any voice, but the voice he hated the most. Zac.

Sirius jumped back and stared at the boy. He snarled as Zac walked away laughing.

"What's it to you, _Zac_?" Sirius spat at his name.

Zac looked back, an amused expression on his face. But all he simply said was, "Sarah's my sister, you git."

Sirius stared, wide-eyed at the brown haired boy at the staircase. He stayed in the same position, until he heard a noise come from Sarah. He looked at her, to see her staring at him, her face red with the distance between them. He smiled, and laughed nervously.

"Get away from me Black!" she yelled at him. She tried to run away from him, tears in her eyes. Lucky for him, though, he caught her around the waist and hugged her to him. She struggled against him, with no luck at all.

"Black, let go! Let go of me!" she eventually stopped struggling as she noticed he wasn't going to let go. She just stopped moving. Sirius didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he was stroking her hair as she silently cried.

When she finally realized what was going on, she hurriedly moved away from him, as she wiped her eyes.

She mumbled, "I'm going to bed." As she walked to the stairway. Before she went up she whispered, "Thank you." Thinking he wouldn't hear her.

To his surprise, he did, and it made his heart flutter in his chest, as he felt his lips tug up in a smile.

"_And I've lost_

_Who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without_

_Love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's _

_Beginning_

_Who I am_

_From the start_

_Take me home_

_To my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time_

_Spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's a sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones"_

**A/N: Heyy, chappie 9 already....wow....i enjoyed this chapter, so i hope you enjoy it too! The beginning is "Waka Waka" by Shakira and the end song is "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.**

**Please review, and ashley be happy now that i posted it. She's been bugging me about it for like the past hour or so. GOSH! Happy NOW?**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :)**


	10. Comfort Can Hurt

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you_

_Lay to waste_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What I've got's_

_What you_

_Didn't take._

Sarah woke up that morning with all her memories of last night drifting away. Lily had woken up telling them to go get their dresses on, and do their hair.

Sarah went to go put on her dress. First of all, Lily was wearing a beautiful green dress with no straps. It was the same shade of green as her eyes. Her hair was down and she looked gorgeous.

Alice's dress was a brilliant shade of sky blue. It went up to her ankles and glittered. It had spaghetti straps, and her hair was in a bun on the side of the back of her head. There were loose strands of hair, fitting her face perfectly. She looked angelic.

Vickie was wearing a red dress with one sleeve. Her dress was tied in the middle. It went just up to her knees, and had glitter on the sleeve and at the bottom. Her hair was just simply down, and had glitter in it, also. She was beautiful.

Sarah's dress was green and blue. It had no straps or sleeves and went down to her knees, but the right side of the dress expanded 'till her ankle. Her hair pulled on the side of her head, and came down in pretty curls at one end. She had a little glitter on her dress, and her hair.

All the girls gasped. "Oh my God! You look amazing!" yelled Lily.

Alice smiled and said, "You look gorgeous!"

Vickie jumped up and down yelling "God, all the boys are going to go crazy!"

Sarah blushed a bit, and everyone laughed. They walked down the steps to meet their dates. Except Sarah.

Once James got a look at Lily he was shocked. He hugged her tightly as she giggled.

Remus kissed Alice on the cheek and said "You look wonderful."

Mark picked up Vickie, twirled her around and kissed her hand as he put her hand.

Sarah looked around at all the boys that were looking at her. She looked for Sirius—she didn't know why him specifically—but couldn't find him.

She went and sat down. Sarah was waiting and waiting, but not sure for what.

Finally as the music started and people began dancing, something caught her attention.

There was Sirius dancing with a girl. She felt her heart break into little pieces. Everything was slowly happening. Then a boy named Derek came to ask her to dance. He was a fourth year, smart, athletic, and cute. Sarah decided to agree to dance with him.

As she danced with him—thank God—it was a fast song. They danced and she actually started to laugh and have fun. He made funny jokes, and basically mended her heart and made it full again. She was having so much with him, until he finally stopped abruptly.

"Derek, everything okay?"

He shook his head looking straight ahead. "I think Black's going to kill me."

Sarah became shocked and slumped her shoulders. "Well, okay then, I'll just go." She waved and sat down, watching everyone having fun—including Sirius.

He was dancing with more than one girl at a time, but none seemed to mind this at all. Sarah felt tears threatening to come out, so she quickly looked away from them.

Sarah decided to leave, so she went back up to her dormitory. She changed her clothes and threw her dress across the room. She never wanted to see it again.

She hopped onto her bed, and cried silently. Tears came down so hard it stained her face with make-up. She brought out her journal and began writing a poem.

"_Dancing_

_The music is soft_

_Yet not unheard._

_The people dance slow_

_But not unnoticed_

_I am waiting_

_And I am falling_

_I wait to see you_

_Your eyes_

_Your smile_

_Your soul_

_But you never show_

_I cry silently, never shedding a tear_

_Because I know_

_People are dancing_

_Everyone but_

_Me."_

Sarah was an amazing writer and she wanted for all her pain to just disappear. She wanted it all to go away. She just wanted everything to be over.

Then she heard a door open, and she put away her journal. She wiped her eyes, but knew it wouldn't help. She pretended to be asleep, so that Alice, Vickie, and Lily could all enjoy their night.

They came in laughing and talking about how much fun they had, and apparently, they all had boyfriends now.

After they closed the light Sarah snuck down to the common room, only to see Potter there as well.

She went and sat down, not acknowledging his presence. He must've seen her make-up though, for he came and asked, "What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Nothing." She croaked.

"But you're crying! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I said nothing, leave me alone!" she yelled at him. She turned her face to look at him, and he immediately hugged her. She hugged him back, just wanting to be comforted. Sarah started crying again, as he held her and stroked her back. She eventually stopped and they separated feeling quite awkward. When she said "Thanks." And kissed his cheek—they were like brother and sister, okay?—she heard someone say, "What's going on here?"

Sirius...


	11. The Black Letter

_Suppose that I missed you_

_Suppose that I care_

_And suppose that I spent all my nights running scared_

_And suppose_

_That I was never there_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_When she said "Thanks." And kissed his cheek—they were like brother and sister okay?—she heard someone say "What's going on here?"_

_Sirius..._

"Sirius, it's not what you think!" yelled James. Sarah looked at Sirius, her tear-streaked face softening his expression. He almost forgot what he saw and forgave her and ran over there to hug her tightly.

_Almost._

"What do you mean 'not what it looks like'?" Sirius bellowed. "I come down here to see my _best mate_ getting all cozy with—!" he stopped himself, remembering that _she_ was there. James knew what he wanted to say, and there was no need to finish.

"Black," Sarah began, and Sirius felt his heart sink as she addressed him by last name. "It's really _not_ what it looks like. I just felt—" she swallowed hard, and glanced at James and then looked back at him, "—a little sad, so James was being nice, and comforted me. Nothing is going on between me and him. We just simply have a sibling kind of relationship." She then got off the couch and headed toward him.

Sirius thought she was most likely going to come hug him or something, but just as she neared him she turned and headed towards the portrait hole—not looking at him. Once she left Sirius looked at James.

The first thought James had was: _If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now..._

Sirius walked over there, and then simply said, "Is what she said true?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you why she was crying?"

James looked away. "No."

Sirius kept looking at him. "Do you think you know why?"

James shifted in his seat, "No..."

"You're lying."

Sirius kept staring at James and when he looked at him, he came out and said it.

"Did you know that she didn't have a date today?" James said an angry expression on his face.

"What? No one asked her?"

"No. And _you_ made it worse!" James yelled.

"What? How is this my fault?"

"Because, when she was having _fun_ you went and scared the guy off! And then you went and pretty much rubbed it in her face by dancing with the other girls while she was sitting alone. You didn't even cast a look in her direction once!"

"So, what?"

"She watched everyone have fun, especially YOU! You should've asked her! But you didn't, and she started to cry! And don't even try and say it wasn't your fault, 'cause both me and Lily know it was." And with that, James left, leaving Sirius all alone.

Sarah went to the place where she knew nobody would be. The library. She cried in the library, and she tried to stop, but couldn't. When she finally did, she started to walk back to the common room.

Just as she reached the portrait hole a letter dropped by her side. She reached for it, only to see what it was. Her hands started to tremble. Her breath caught in her throat. Tears started to form in her eyes.

_A black letter._

She slowly opened it, making sure she wasn't imagining all this. As she read what it said she fell onto her elbows and knees. She was clutching the letter so tight that her hand started to bleed. She was gritting her teeth, as she held back her scream. Tears rapidly pooled out of her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing. She stayed like that for who knows how long, until the portrait door swung open.

"Sarah!" she heard a voice yell, as they ran to her side. She looked up still in the same condition, and she saw who it was.

"Sirius..." she whispered before falling limp into his arms. She couldn't see, hear or feel anything.

Sirius slowly picked up Sarah. He entered through the portrait hole, and set her on the couch. He held her hand and kneeled on the floor next to her, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She sat up, looking down, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her, making sure it would be okay if he left.

Sarah only nodded, not trusting her voice. As he got up to leave he heard her whisper something.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" His eyes widened as he stopped mid-step. He must've heard her wrong. She was looking at him with pure sorrow in her eyes. He just wanted to make all her hurt and pain go away, but knew he couldn't.

He walked over to her and squeezed her hand. Smiling up at her he said, "Sure."

She leaned against him, and had her arms around him. Even just this made his heart pound. It felt as though it would jump right out of his chest. She soon fell asleep, and so did Sirius. He fell asleep happily, wishing he could do this every day.

_I wish I could hug her like this for the rest of my life... _Sirius thought.

_What am I doing? _Sarah thought as she hugged Sirius tightly, falling asleep. _But I can't help it..._

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her_

_'Till the day she laid her eyes on me,_

_Now I'm_

_Jumpin' up and down_

_She's the only one around,_

_And she means every little thing to me_

**A/N: heyy! sorry took all day. it's just that my mum made me leave for like 4 hours. and i didn't have a lot done so....yea...ENJOY! Press the review button after you read this word.........REVIEW!**


	12. Interrupted!

_Down to you_

_You're pushing_

_And pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I..._

_Now,_

_When I caught myself_

_I had to_

_Stop myself_

_I'm saying something that_

_I should've never thought_

_Now,_

_When I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that_

_I should've never thought_

_Of you,_

_Of you_

_You're pushing_

_And pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know_

_What I want..._

_No_

_I don't know_

_What I want..._

Sarah woke up that morning her face completely red. She'd slept together with... _Sirius Black..._

She took off towards the girls' dormitory, leaving a sleeping Sirius.

She grabbed her journal, smiling. She grabbed her quill and started to write:

"_**I can't believe it! All last night I was with Sirius in the common room. I'm so happy, yet I'm sad. I'm happy 'cause Sirius is a great friend and all, but... Oh well, it doesn't matter. Well, that's all for now."**_

Sarah felt relieved that she wrote all this down. Her face was still red, though. She went downstairs and, to her luck, Sirius was awake. She smiled to herself at how cute he looked rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning." He said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Mornin'." She replied, removing her _and_ his smile off their faces.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him confusingly. "What? Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeessss..." she replied, sitting down opposite from him.

Then as he was about to say something, a girl walked down. Not just any girl. It was Jennifer. She's the 'supposedly' popular Gryffindor. She smiled as she saw Sirius. Sarah and Sirius stared at her. Sirius was glaring at her—but Sarah couldn't see his face.

She walked over and sat next to Sirius. "Hey! How's your morning?" she said, placing her hand on his back. He glanced over and Sarah wasn't looking at them, but at the fireplace.

Jennifer got so close to Sirius she was practically on his lap. He didn't do anything—for he was the soon-to-be-player. He just smiled at her, but regretted it after seeing out of the corner of his eye Sarah's hurt and confused expression.

_Why would she...?_ he began to think, but got cut off as he felt someone's lips on his own.

He smiled, and kissed back, thinking it was Sarah. But as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that Sarah was almost by the portrait hole, and Jennifer was the one kissing him. He pulled away from her instantly, and pushed her onto the couch, trying to catch Sarah's arm.

"Sarah, listen –" he began, but stopped as Sarah slammed the portrait hole in his face.

_What did I do this time?_ Sirius thought to himself.

Sarah was on the verge of crying, _How could he do this?_ She angrily thought to herself.

_You got it_

_You got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic_

_Hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this!_

_I hate this!_

_You're not the one_

_I believe in,_

_Oh, God is my witness_

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry, haven't posted in a while, and it's short...i've just been really busy this week. Oh, and i got sunburned! My face & my neck hurt when i touch them...and they feel really hot when i touvh them...**

**Anyway, please enjoy & review.**

**The song at both beginning & end is "I Caught Myself" by Paramore. I really liked this song. Anyway, hopefully i'll review over the weekend...maybe not though...sorry.**


	13. Important Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

Heyy, guys. Sorry, it's not a chapter.

Heyy, ummmmm... yeah this is about how me & my friend are aiming to get 1,000 hugs. You can give me hugs through your reviews to help me out. It's very easy to do. Here's an example:

"I love your story! Keep writing! Oh, and I'd like to help you with your contest! Here ya go! *Hug*"

So, yeah, just please review the story and give me a "hug" in your review! And don't forget, You can give me ideas for the next chapters also. Don't be scared to! If it's a good idea I'll use it and mention you. Anyway, please help me out with both the contest & story.

Yes, help me with the story, because I have God d*** writers block! I have no more ideas!

Oh. And I'm going to cry tomorrow, 'cause it's the last day of school and I'm going to miss everybody! (

So, back to the point! You can help me a LOT by reviewing my story, so please do!


	14. Meaning Of The Song?

_***2 years later***_

_**~3**__**rd**__** Year Common Room~**_

"COME ON! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Lily yelled at Sarah.

They were all playing truth or dare in the common room, and Alice just dared Sarah to sing them a song. She had decided to argue because she had stage-fright. Her voice always seemed to fail her when singing in front of other people.

"OK fine! Goodness, you lot are stubborn." Sarah giggled.

"Hello, ladies!" an untidy haired boy called while noticing the four girls.

He slung his arm around Lily's shoulders when they reached them. James gave Lily a quick kiss, while Sarah pretended to gag as her reaction. Alice and Vicky started to laugh, and Lily giggled, while Sirius patted James' back.

"It's alright, mate." He said, while noticing James' hurt expression.

"So, what were you wonderful ladies doing?" Remus asked. Sarah's face went a little red knowing that the girls will still make her sing. Even with the boys around.

Alice smiled wickedly, while saying, "Oh, Sarah was going to sing us a song. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." She threw the cushion on the couch behind her at Alice. James strode over to Sarah, put his arms around her shoulders and said,

"Oh, sweet, sweet revenge is mine. It's either you sing, or my buddy Sirius over there –" Sirius smiled and waved at her, while she rolled her eyes, "–will give you a kiss." They must have all noticed her facial expression, because they all cracked up. Sarah stuck her tongue out at James and yelled,

"FINE! I'LL SING!" Some 6th years were her audience and conjured up a microphone, and karaoke machine so she would sing. She picked her song ("Did You?" By Kelly Clarkson) and began:

"_You left me standing there_

_You didn't even care_

_You just walked away_

_I felt so scared_

_You never even looked back at me."_

Sirius was watching as the girl with brunette hair and violet eyes danced around, her beautiful voice the only thing he could hear. The 6th years had conjured up a stage for her, and she was twirling on it. Also, the lights were dimmed, with the spotlight on her, and everyone was rocking from side to side.

"_So unaware_

_Of how cruel you could be_

_I was always there_

_Did you ever care?_

_Did you_

_Ever care for me?_

_Did you_

_Ever believe in me?_

_Did you_

_Ever love me?_

_Did you? Did you? Did you?"_

Sirius suddenly felt like she was singing about him, because he remembered how much he had supposedly hurt her.

"_You didn't have to fall_

_I didn't need your tears_

_I didn't want your pity_

_Just any feeling at all would have been sufficient_

_I never felt so small,_

_So insignificant_

_You left me naked with nothing at all_

_How could I be so blind?"_

Lily cast a glance at Sirius, to notice that he looked hurt. Oh. . . Sarah had already told her that Sirius hurt her a lot, by kissing other girls right in front of her. The only reason Sarah wouldn't acknowledge him was because she didn't want to be those only-one-night girls.

Lily was sure that Sarah might have been singing about Sirius. . . but you could never really be sure with Sarah.

"_Did you_

_Ever care for me?_

_Did you_

_Ever believe in me?_

_Did you_

_Ever love me?_

_Did you? Did you? Did you?"_

Surprisingly, Sarah felt confident about singing. Her voice didn't even falter once. She just hoped that Sirius would get the hint as to why she picked this song. He had hurt her terribly, and she didn't want him to hurt her again. Never.

"_Falling down_

_Darkness surrounds me_

_I open my eyes_

_I bow my head and cry._

_Did you_

_Ever believe in me?_

_Did you_

_Ever_

_Even love me?_

_Did you_

_Ever care for me?_

_Did you_

_Ever believe in me?_

_Did you_

_Ever love me?_

_Did you? Did you? Did you?"_

James didn't know why, but he thought that Sirius was hurting while listening to this. He looked over at Remus, Alice, Vicky, and Lily to see they were enjoying it. He would ask him later.

"_Did you ever care for me?_

_Did you ever love me?"_

The music faded away, and to Sarah's surprise, everyone clapped. She went to sit by Lily and James on the couch, ignoring the sounds of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th years' shouts of "Encore!" and Everyone started hugging her.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled to them.

"So. . ." James began.

"'So. . .' what?" Sarah asked him. He smiled and replied,

"Who's singing next?"

I thought for a while, picking someone. It _was_ my turn anyway, so I decided to go with Lily. "LILY!" I yelled, covering my face with my arms, laughing.

She huffed after not succeeding with hurting me, and walked up to the stage, and picked a song. Everyone was seated, and waiting for her to start. As the music began I whispered to Remus and James:

"I know this one!" and they chuckled at my enthusiasm. Her beautiful voice began,

"_Tear up the photographs_

_But yesterday won't let go_

_Every day_

_Every day_

_Every minute_

_Here comes the emptiness_

_Just can't be lonely you know?_

_Every day_

_Every day_

_Hey, hey_

_This second chancin's really getting me down_

_You give_

_And takin' everything I dreamed about_

_It's time you let me know, _

_Let me know, _

_Just let go_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between_

_To escape this desperate scene_

_Where every law reveals the truth_

_Baby_

'_Cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was_

_You_

_I'd rather walk alone_

_Don't wanna chase you around_

_Every day_

_Every day_

_Every minute_

_I fell a thousand times_

_For I let you drag me down_

_Every day_

_Every day_

_Hey, hey_

_Your new beginning was a _

_Perfect ending_

_But I keep feeling we've already been here before_

_It's time you let me know_

_Let me know_

_Just let go_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between _

_To escape this desperate scene_

_Where every law reveals the truth_

_Baby_

'_Cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was_

_You"_

Sarah was quietly humming with it, and noticed a lot of people were dancing to the music. Remus just asked Alice to dance with him, and—of course—she agreed. Vicky was asked by a 4th year and so on. No one dared ask James, and Sirius turned down every single girl.

_Hmmm. . .? _Sarah thought, _why would he turn them down? Oh, well. No sense worrying about it._

"_Tell me with so many_

_Out there_

_Why I always turn to you?_

_Your goodbyes_

_Tear me down_

_Every time_

_And it's so easy to see_

_That the blame is on me_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between_

_To escape this desperate scene_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between_

_To escape this desperate scene_

_Where every law reveals the truth_

_Baby_

'_Cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was_

_You."_

Everyone cheered for Lily as she got off and they all headed up to bed, after Remus and James gave Lily and Alice a kiss. There they all slept peacefully, forgetting their worries. . .

For the time being, that is...

**_A/N: OH NO! I used... foreshadowing i think it's called? Anyways, thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys, and thank you to those of you that took time to read the author's note i left, i appreciate it! TEEHEE, thanks for the hugs too! *returns hugs to the people that gave me one* You guys all ROCK. Oh, and yeah, i'm stumped. AGAIN. I might use what one of my reviewers said, and it's a high possibility that i will._**

**_Hope you enjoyed, review please, and bare with me 'cause i'm a slow updater._**


End file.
